Facets of a Gem
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Because in Shinichi's mind, Kaito is (and always will be) seven kinds of beautiful. /ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_Hey guys! At the moment I'm in a huge hurry, so please excuse any typos/errors in the story._

_Anyway, hey, this is my 50th fic. Amazing, isn't it?_

_Hope you enjoy! - Luna_

**Facets of a Gem**

**I. **

– _conventional_

To be honest, looks had never really meant much to Kudou Shinichi. Appearances hardly mattered in killing intent and motive, after all – a gorgeous girl could be driven to kill as easily as a withered old man. It never made a difference. Pretty faces could be concealing less-than-pretty souls, and that's what mattered. Souls.

But somehow, staring at the shocked face in front of him, the one that led down into the dusty white-clad body that was bound with rope and duct tape, Shinichi allowed himself to conclude that _wow_, um, Kid was… really. Really.

_Attractive_.

Even when covered in dirt on the floor of a warehouse.

Seriously, he would probably warrant _beautiful_.

Shinichi wasn't sure _why _he was thinking about physical attractiveness in this kind of situation, but there really was something about the combination of lightly tanned skin, mussed brown hair, and beautiful (yes, _beautiful_) indigo eyes that was definitely enthralling.

The beautiful eyes were glaring at him now (not through glass for once) in a way that meant _could you untie me or should I try to murder you with my _eyes, though, so Shinichi cleared his throat and kneeled beside the bound man and carefully pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

Kid sputtered for a second, breathing hard, before he allowed Shinichi to help him into a sitting position. His indigo eyes were glassy and glazed, glinting like twin amethysts in the dim lighting. "Tantei-kun, what are you doing here?" he rasped, as Shinichi began to work at his hands.

"I was following you after the heist. I saw you get abducted," Shinichi answered shortly, eyebrows furrowing as he yanked at the knot in the rope. "Then I came here and took out the kidnappers. Where's your monocle and hat?" he added as the rope gave and Kid shook his gloved hands free.

"I don't know. They took them when they first got me. They also kicked me in the side a couple times, so, uh… that happened," he answered, the sentence punctuated with a sickening cough that made Shinichi scowl. Coughs generally weren't supposed to sound that… blood-soaked? Dying?

"That's not a good sign." He pressed a hand against Kid's abdomen, trying to see if his ribs were broken. Kid smacked his arm away, smiling in what he probably thought was a heroic, valiant manner. Shinichi wanted to slap him.

"Don't worry, I'm used to getting drugged, tied up, kicked around, and left in dusty old warehouses." This statement would've been more believable if Kid hadn't gone into a coughing fit right after he'd finished.

"Right." Shinichi didn't bother trying to look convinced as he eyed the gaping doors to the warehouse. "Okay. Well, I called the police before I took the guys out – they're outside right now – and you _really _need to leave before they get here. Does your hang glider work?" Shinichi swatted at Kid's shoulders, trying to dust them off. "God, your suit's never going to be white again, I swear. You're going to need a _lot _of bleach."

When Kid didn't say anything, Shinichi glanced up at his bare face. "What's wrong _now_?"

The phantom thief's eyebrows slanted low over his eyes. Shinichi was almost hurt at the sudden distrust in his gaze. "Who are you and what have you done with tantei-kun?"

Arching an eyebrow, Shinichi slowly replied, "Um, last time I checked, I was him."

"No, there's no way tantei-kun would let me go, not when the police are coming and he's seen my face and all that. There's just no way." Kid's eyes were hard on Shinichi's, questioning and bewildered.

"Shut up." Shinichi glared, looking roughly as amused as a teacup. There was the sound of sirens faintly drawing closer to the warehouse, and Shinichi swore under his breath before turning to meet Kid's eyes steadily. "Don't act as if we're strangers or something. We might have had some petty rival back when I was a kid, but don't think that I hate you enough to shove you into jail when there's serial killers and rapists who deserve the spot much more." He emphasized his words by smacking Kid hard between the shoulder blades. "Now get the hell out of here. The police are here." He gestured at the doors to the warehouse exasperatedly. "Can't you hear the sirens?"

Kid stared at him for a second longer (indigo, amethyst, entirely _unreadable_) before he seemed to smile (probably a trick of the light), turned, and walked into the shadows.

By the time both the Kid task force and the metropolitan police force had swarmed into the warehouse, Shinichi was standing by himself, looking slightly lost.

Sato was the first to move. She strode forward and placed a hand on his arm, eyes questioning. "Kudou-kun, what exactly happened?" she asked, her voice soft but assertive.

Shinichi snapped out of his haze. "Oh. Officer Sato." He cleared his throat. "Well, I, uh… I traced Kid's kidnappers out here. By the time I got here, though, Kid had already escaped by himself. All that was left was the rope and tape." Glancing over Sato's shoulder, Shinichi found that Takagi watching him curiously, with Nakamori at his shoulder wearing a dark expression.

Sato was eyeing him in a way that meant she didn't believe him. She searched his face intently. "Really, Kudou-kun? Is that what happened?"

Sucking in a breath, Shinichi nodded. "That's exactly what happened."

**II.**

– _eclipsing_

The doorbell was ringing as Shinichi stared at the front page of the newspaper, eyebrows creeping upwards. _Detective Kudou Shinichi tracks down the kidnapped Kid, but Kid disappears! Are the two in league? Full details!_

Shaking his head as he muttered darkly underneath his breath, Shinichi clomped towards the door, gripping the newspaper in one hand. He momentarily wondered why someone was ringing his doorbell at three in the afternoon on a Monday, but brushed aside the thought. It was probably Ran, coming over to cry out her frustrations over her latest conquest. That happened disturbingly often.

He opened the door dismissively, expecting to see a red-faced Ran pouting on his doorstep, but the sight of one very familiar and very much unmasked phantom thief sort of paralyzed him where he stood.

_Does not compute. Help._

The aforementioned phantom thief shifted uncomfortably under Shinichi's blank stare. "Uh, tantei-kun?" he asked cautiously, the beginnings of a frown forming on his face, and Shinichi jerked visibly.

Breathe. Clear throat. "Uh, Kid?"

"Yes?"

Swallow. Breathe. _Breathe_, dammit. "Um, why the hell are you at my house?"

Kid blinked, shuffling awkwardly. "Well, I mean, I just wanted to say thanks. For not turning me in."

"For this." Shinichi held up the newspaper.

"Um… yes."

"So you just…" Shinichi wasn't sure if it was his logic that was skewed or Kid's. He decided it didn't matter and leaned heavily against the door. "Okay, then. Well."

"Yep." Kid nodded slowly, rocking back and forth. He was dressed in _clothes_, not the Kid suit, and his face was _bare_, no monocle. His body language was just about completely relaxed, although he was clearly uneasy.

It was – it was just so _surreal_, Shinichi thought. To have Kid looking at him like a normal person, like his entire alter ago was nothing. Without the formerly guaranteed masks and without the carefully crafted shadows.

"Erm," Shinichi muttered, suddenly feeling very unnerved by this whole situation. He stood up straight, peeling himself off the door. "Do you – do you want to come in?"

There was a brief flash of something like surprise – holy hell, an actual, real _emotion_ – and then Kid grinned. Grinned, as in honest-to-God _smiled_, not smirked. There was actual happiness and laughter and _cheer_ apparent.

It was strange and exotic and _beautiful_ in the same way a solar eclipse was – it felt as though it was fleeting, momentary, passing, but it was also clear that it would come again.

"You're not very good at this, are you, tantei-kun?" Kid asked, eyes twinkling, and Shinichi scowled.

"Shut up. Do you want to come in or not?"

"I'd love to," Kid hummed. "What kind of tea do you have?"

"I've got nothing for unnamed phantom thieves," Shinichi grumbled, glaring halfheartedly as Kid swept past him into his house, and Kid's smile only grew by a few molars.

"We'll just have to change that, hm?" As Shinichi shut the door, Kid extended one hand. "Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician at your service."

Shinichi accepted it. Kid's – Kaito's – hand was warm against his. Flesh and blood, no gloves. Electric.

Realizing that he was smiling like an idiot for absolutely no reason, Shinichi pulled his hand back and swiped it across his mouth, erasing it. "In that case, I have black, green, and jasmine tea."

**III.**

– _lovestruck_

Kaito sure was glowing.

Shinichi noted this from where he was sitting in the corner of the bar, lifting his glass to his lips every now and again. Across the fairly well-kept room, Kaito stood beside a blushing Nakamori Aoko, laughing openly with one arm around Aoko's shoulders.

They'd gotten together a month ago – today they were having a low-key anniversary party. Since then, Kaito had been so ecstatic all the time that even Shinichi's eyebrows shot up in response. In his six months of friendship with the amateur detective, he'd never seen Kaito this… happy.

Kaito really was one of those "glows in love" types, Shinichi decided. He took a sip of his sake, lifting a hand in a wave when Kaito happened to glance concernedly over at him. The magician looked about as luminous as a thousand-watt light bulb, constantly grinning and glancing over at Aoko.

And in a way that Shinichi couldn't quite define, he really was beautiful. There was honestly no other word that began to describe Kaito – there was just _something _about the way Kaito's cheeks were constantly painted with a little more pink that usual, the way his eyes seemed to house cosmos rather than galaxies. He was positively radiant.

…So really, Kaito and Aoko certainly made a sweet couple.

"Hm," Shinichi murmured to himself, throwing back the rest of his drink. He didn't really – like, he didn't feel _jealous_, did he? Not of Kaito, of course – Aoko was a wonderful girl, just not his type. Her eyes were a little too on the gray side for him, her hair a little too long…

Actually, Shinichi hadn't been aware that he had a type.

Huh.

Ah well.

There was a loud laugh, and Shinichi glanced up from the depths of his cup to see Kaito kissing a bright red Aoko on the cheek. Flinching, he focused his eyes on the array of colorful liquor bottles lining the wall behind the bar. Ugh, jealousy. He really didn't get why it was choosing to surface _now_.

Someone next to Shinichi let out a sigh, and Shinichi glanced over reflexively to find a blond man sitting to his left, staring mournfully at the happy couple. Clumps of ice melted unheeded in his glass of bourbon. The man heaved another sigh, redirecting his gaze to the cup.

A scorned ex, perhaps?

"What's wrong? Something not right with Kuroba and Nakamori-chan?" Shinichi inquired, leaning over to get the blond man's attention.

The blond jumped and gave a small sound of surprise, blinking in shock, before he noticed Shinichi. "Oh… no."

If the pause was any indication, there was definitely something not right with this guy and Kaito and Aoko.

"Right." Shinichi slid a little closer, curiosity piqued. "What, do you have a thing for Nakamori-chan?"

"…No."

Shinichi slanted him a look that meant _Like hell you're going to get away with that. _"But really?"

Seeming to recognize defeat, the man sank back, almost collapsing into himself. He raised his hands to encircle his glass in a hold so tight Shinichi's eyebrow hitched up. "Mmhm."

"I see." Shinichi leaned on an elbow, observing the man. "Does she know that?" He stopped. "Or… does he know that?"

"I don't know." The man looked ready to drop his head onto the counter. "I always thought I made my intentions towards Aoko-kun clear – but I guess even so, she still picked Kuroba-kun. It's clear that she wants him over me, so what's the point?"

A pang of pity hit Shinichi square in the heart, and he reached out and patted the man on the head. "Don't worry about it. She'll see how you feel soon enough, and I don't doubt that she'll pick you." _I hope, at least._

The man struggled into an upright position to face Shinichi. The doubtful hope in his eyes burned. "Do you actually think that, or are you trying to make me feel better?"

Shinichi's lips curled into a half-smile. "Does it matter if you believe me?"

A slow smirk spread across the man's mouth. "I guess not, huh?" He offered Shinichi a hand. "By the way, I'm Hakuba Saguru."

"Kudou Shinichi." Shinichi shook his hand before returning to his cup. "I feel for you, Hakuba. I can only imagine how much it hurts to see the person you love with someone else."

Hakuba snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

"Hey." A new voice cut into their conversation, and both Hakuba and Shinichi turned partially to look over their shoulders.

Kaito was there, his expression halfway cheerful and halfway… something else. Something not quite as cheerful – almost… _dark_, if Shinichi had to pick an adjective.

"Hakuba. I see you've met Kudou."

Recovering quickly, Shinichi spun all the way around. "You see correctly. Is there a reason you ditched your lovely lady to come over here and talk to us poor single men?"

Shrugging, Kaito tucked his hands into his pockets. He shot a glance at Aoko, who was loitering around on the other side of the bar alone. "Not really. Just wanted to see what you two were up to, is all."

"Right." The look on Hakuba's face could only be described as icy. "Well, if you don't want Aoko-kun's company, I'll be seeing to her." He stood up with a squeal of barstool against floor before stalking off, radiating irritation.

Staring after him, Kaito muttered, "What the hell's up with him?" Shinichi didn't have a chance to respond that _Oh, no worries, he's just in love with your girlfriend_ before Kaito refocused his attention on him. "So how are you, Kudou?"

"I'm…" – _oddly jealous off-kilter extremely confused _– "…great." Shinichi tapped his empty sake cup against the counter idly, his smile feeling too big and too inflated. Ugh.

"Oh. Good." Kaito tilted his head, trying for a faint smile, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm… that's good. Yes." He cleared his throat.

"It is, isn't it?" Shinichi slid his cup down the bar to the bartender, who took it without a word.

"Really? How's Ran? The police force?" Kaito leaned casually against the counter.

"Oh, they're all good. Ran's on her five millionth date and still swearing this one's really the one, and the police force is as, ah, competent as usual."

Tipping his head to one side, Kaito ventured, "So… not competent?"

Affronted, Shinichi answered, "Of course not. They're very competent." But then again, he _had _been called in five times this past week. "Well… sometimes."

"Mm." Kaito grinned in a way that distinctly reminded Shinichi of his alter ego and his alter ego's less-than-complimentary view of police.

They lapsed into a silence before Shinichi broke it. "Look, Kuroba. You don't have to waste your time on pleasantries with me. Please. Spend it with your girl."

Eyebrows somewhere behind his bangs, Kaito sputtered, "What? _Waste _my time with you and spend it with –" before he cut himself off with a sharp exhale. The look he leveled at Shinichi was somewhat reproachful. "Fine. Whatever you say, Kudou."

He strode off, leaving Shinichi blinking in bewilderment. Had it been something he said?

**IV.**

– _intoxicated_

Shinichi hurried down the sidewalk, bypassing the car the idled in the driveway in favor of the front door. "Goddamn it, Hakuba," he grumbled under his breath, hitting the doorbell with probably more force than necessary.

The door opened a second later, revealing a disheveled Hakuba. "Kudou-kun." There was a definite note of relief in his voice, and Shinichi scowled.

"Where is he?"

Hakuba hooked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing into the house. "Back inside." As Shinichi shoved past him, he called, "He called me over here earlier. Apparently he and Aoko-kun broke up. I didn't know what to do, so I called you."

"Because obviously I'm just the man for the job," Shinichi shot back sarcastically as he untied his shoelaces. He straightened, sending Hakuba a frank look. "I can't make any promises that I'll be able to get him back to normal, you know."

"Really?" Hakuba eyed him skeptically, closing the door. "I think at this point, you're probably the only one who could even get close." He lowered his voice. "He's been drinking, Kudou-kun. For how long, I don't know, but he's in pretty bad shape. I mean, he called _me _of all people."

"Right." Shinichi nodded before he headed to the living room. Kaito was stretched out on the couch, one arm thrown over his face. Glazed indigo eyes skittered for a second before latching onto Shinichi. An unfocused smile slid across his lips.

"Ah! Tantei-kun!"

Shinichi froze – Hakuba was a few feet behind him – before half-running over to the couch to slap a hand over Kaito's mouth. "Not now, Kuroba! Hakuba's right there!" he hissed.

Somehow, through his drunken haze, Kaito seemed to understand, eyes widening marginally. "Hakuba? That bastard who Aoko's in love with?" he slurred, speech definitely unclear around the edges. "He's here?"

"Yes." Shinichi sat back, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You called him, if you can't remember."

"Mm…" Kaito suddenly broke into a grin. "Nope, not at all! But I'm so glad you're here, Shin-chan! Did you hear? Aoko broke up with me! Because of _Hakuba_!"

Considering that he was laughing borderline maniacally despite his proclamations, he was probably completely sloshed, Shinichi thought wryly.

"Right." Sighing, the detective peered up at Hakuba, who was hovering in the doorway, clearly unsure. "Look, Hakuba, there's really nothing you can do. I'll just get him up to bed. You go."

"But…" Hakuba hesitated. "I don't feel right just leaving him. And…" He trailed off, and Shinichi realized that he was thinking about what Kaito had said – that Aoko had left him for Hakuba. He probably felt guilty.

And probably secretly overjoyed.

"It's fine, Hakuba," Shinichi said as gently as he could, and Hakuba blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Shinichi scrutinized Hakuba's face carefully. "You're thinking, 'If this is how wrecked Kaito is, how bad is Aoko-kun?' aren't you? You can leave. Go find her."

Hakuba flinched. "I don't want to be her rebound, Kudou-kun."

"Haven't you been listening to Kuroba?" Kaito stirred at his name, looking at Shinichi expectantly. Shinichi ignored him. "You're not her rebound, you're the _reason _they broke up. Which means you obviously mean a lot to her."

"But…" Hakuba frowned helplessly. "I'm not…"

"Go away," Kaito chose to interject helpfully. He covered his face with his hands, giggling. "I bet Aoko wants to see you."

"Hakuba. _Go_," Shinichi added.

Casting the two of them one last look, Hakuba turned and left. Shinichi smiled dryly when he heard the front door shut before he glanced at Kaito.

"Okay. Time to get you up," he muttered, sizing up the magician.

"Up? Let's get up!" Kaito removed his hands from his face and rolled. Off the couch. Straight into Shinichi's lap.

There was something very wrong with this situation.

"Ow, okay." Shinichi shoved Kaito off of him unceremoniously. He struggled into a standing position, despite that Kaito was apparently trying to marry his legs. "Let's, um, go. To your room."

The innuendos. Those were not good.

Kaito raised his eyes, wide and remarkably blue. Shinichi swallowed hard. "Together? Like, together-together?" He laughed and buried his face in Shinichi's shin.

Shinichi cursed whoever discovered alcohol. "Yes, together. Um, stand up?"

"Mm." Kaito's cheek was warm against Shinichi's knee now, his temple pressing into Shinichi's thigh. "I don't wanna."

"Oh God." Shinichi blew out a breath and considered his options. Leave Kaito here and run for his life, because the stupid drunk thief was making him feel something very, _very_ wrong, or be a good friend and get him to bed?

…Sometimes Shinichi hated being a good friend.

"You really won't stand up?" Shinichi asked hopefully and was rewarded by Kaito's face sliding higher up his leg. His eyes were nearing the waistband of Shinichi's jeans _this could only end badly._

"Okay, okay," squawked Shinichi, jerking out of Kaito's grip. "Okay." He breathed out hard. Kaito was admiring him with his very large eyes on all fours, head slanted inquisitively at him, shirt gaping – and okay Shinichi really did not want to think anymore.

Shinichi forced out another breath. "Here's what we're going to do. If you can't walk, I have to carry you."

Kaito just stared. "Carry?"

"Mmhm." Bracing himself, Shinichi leaned over and scooped up Kaito as quickly as he could. He was surprised to find that Kaito weighed much than he'd expected. "We're going to your room now, okay?"

Making a soft noise, Kaito nuzzled into Shinichi's collarbone, arms looping around his shoulders. He giggled as Shinichi started to exit the living room.

"What?"

"Shin-chan is carrying me like a bride."

"…Right." Another thing Shinichi probably could've gone without knowing.

They walked – well, Shinichi walked; Kaito mewled into his neck – in silence for most of the hallway leading to Kaito's room.

"You know, Aoko was only using me to make Hakuba jealous," Kaito murmured suddenly. "She told me that when we first started going out. I wanted to do what I could to help." Shinichi almost stopped in surprise.

"So you two…?"

Warm air played over his skin. Shinichi shivered. "Yep. But then again, I thought that I could use her to forget someone else. She seemed like someone I could fall in love with. It didn't work, and now I'm stuck trying to forget that person." Kaito laughed.

"Really? Who is it?" They had reached Kaito's room. Shinichi pushed the door open, relieved. He didn't know how much longer he could take Kaito's hands on his shoulders and his lips on his neck.

Kaito giggled. "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Sure, sure." Shinichi laid him down carefully on the bed, stepping back. In the moonlight from the window, Kaito's flushed face seemed to glow, half-lidded eyes positively sparkling underneath swatches of dark hair. He was probably the most beautiful thing Shinichi had ever seen, and when he turned to look at Shinichi, Shinichi's heart nearly stopped.

"Are you going, Shin-chan?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Uh… yes." Staying would probably not be good for his sanity, all things considered.

"You're leaving me." Kaito's voice dropped even lower.

Shinichi stared. "Not like _that_. I'm just… not staying."

"You're leaving me," Kaito repeated. "Just like Aoko. Just like Hakuba. Just like everyone. There's always someone better to go to."

"I'm not everyone, Kuroba. And…" Shinichi gulped, praying that Kaito wouldn't remember this in the morning. "To me, there's no one better than you. And that's exactly why I can't stay."

"Right." Kaito turned his head away, but Shinichi could still read the hurt in his body language. "That's fine."

Helpless, Shinichi lingered in the doorway. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Kaito was a grown man – he could take care of himself. But…

Letting out his fiftieth sigh in the past hour, Shinichi walked back over, dragging Kaito's desk chair over to Kaito's bedside. He was going to be sore in the morning, he thought with a wince. "Okay. I'm not leaving."

"What?" Kaito glanced over.

"I'll stay. Just because you asked so nicely."

When Kaito smiled at him, Shinichi suddenly felt as though he'd saved the world.

**V.**

– _blushing_

Shinichi was _such _an idiot.

He gawked wordlessly at Kaito (wide eyes). He licked his lips (vanilla? cinnamon?). He tried to breathe (in and out, in and out).

Kaito was turning steadily redder. "I – just – I'm – you – it's just that – um –"

_Move. Talk_. _Do something_, Shinichi demanded of himself.

It didn't help. He was still frozen.

But could you blame him? Kaito had just _kissed him_. No explanation, nothing.

Shinichi had been trying to be quiet as he left Kaito's house – he was indeed sore from sleeping in a desk chair – because he sincerely doubted Kaito would want to wake up to him at his bedside. That would just be… awkward. And Shinichi didn't want to explain why, either. With any luck, Kaito wouldn't remember what he'd said.

Unfortunately, though, Kaito had woken up as Shinichi was halfway out the door and limped to the front door to demand to know what exactly was going on.

Shinichi had been forced to explain that "Oh, well, you got really drunk because you were depressed over Aoko breaking up with you, and then you called Hakuba who called me, and I took care of you and got you to bed, and then you begged me to stay, so I did, and now I'm going to go because of reasons. Also, you're a clingy drunk."

Kaito had stared at him for about three seconds before he'd lunged.

Which took them to now, with Shinichi staring blankly at Kaito.

"You know, just… forget about this," Kaito finally stammered, fairly red. He shuffled awkwardly. "I… sorry that I, uh… assumed. You know." Casting Shinichi one last look, he shut the door quickly.

Was it sad that the only thing Shinichi could think was _He's beautiful even when he's blushing?_

**VI.**

– _running_

"He's avoiding me," Shinichi groaned, dropping his head onto the tabletop with a thunk. "He's not returning my calls or my texts and I barely see him anymore!"

Hakuba and Aoko, who were sitting across from him, exchanged a look. "Kudou-kun, you can understand why, though, right?" Aoko queried softly, her expression mild.

Shinichi lifted his face. "Because I just suck that much at kissing?" he offered snidely.

From the look in his eyes, Hakuba was mentally facepalming. "Kudou-kun, it's because you didn't say anything after he kissed you. He probably thinks you hate him."

"I know," Shinichi said. "Don't think I'm too dense to understand that much. But what am I supposed to do when he runs the opposite way every time he sees me coming?"

One of Hakuba's eyebrows lifted. "Literally?"

Aoko nudged him with her elbow in a way that Shinichi knew meant _behave_. "Kudou-kun, you have to understand that Kaito doesn't know how to react right now. He's not sure what to do, or if your relationship is salvageable, so he's trying to avoid having to outright decide."

"Our relationship is more than salvageable," snapped Shinichi, burying his face in his hands. "I just… ugh."

Reaching across the table, Aoko patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll work out. Hakuba and I will do what we can to help you two along. We owe our relationship to Kaito, after all." Flushing, she kissed Hakuba lightly on the cheek.

"Wow, thanks. That's pretty helpful," Shinichi grumbled. He let his head fall back onto the table as Hakuba and Aoko began to plan.

He felt sick. He had for the past week, to be honest. The thought of Kaito being hurt by _Shinichi_, nonetheless, was that bad. Perfect, cheerful, beautiful Kaito.

Shinichi growled, grabbing Hakuba and Aoko's attention. Dammit, even when Kaito was avoiding him, Shinichi couldn't help but remember how beautiful he was. He was so far gone it wasn't even remotely funny.

When Shinichi glanced up, he found that Aoko was eyeing him cautiously. "Uh, well, we were saying, Kudou-kun… we'll set you two up for Friday night, is that okay?"

"Fine." Shinichi leaned back, covering his face.

**VII.**

– _perfect_

Drumming his hands against his sides, Shinichi stood outside the train station, craning his neck to scan the groups of people hurtling down the sidewalk. He was skeptical that Aoko and Hakuba's plan would work, seeing as he'd been standing here for the past twenty minutes and nobody had come –

And then Shinichi saw him.

Kaito was walking towards him, looking perfectly normal. His hair was just as mussed as it had always been, his eyes as indigo as usual, with his hands tucked into his coat pockets –

It was as if nothing had changed.

"Kuroba!" Shinichi hurried towards him. Kaito froze.

"Kudou, what the hell are you doing here?"

"They set this up. Hakuba and Aoko," Shinichi explained simply, and Kaito grimaced.

"Should've known."

They lapsed into silence.

A wind blew past them, rustling through Shinichi's hair and lifting the ends of Kaito's scarf. Kaito flinched visibly.

Frowning, Shinichi reached out to touch his shoulder. "Kuroba…"

"You don't have to pretend that you like me, Kudou," Kaito said quietly, taking a quick step back out of Shinichi's reach. "I don't think it's necessary anymore."

Shinichi looked at him askance. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, actually." Kaito swallowed. "I mean, there was a time where I thought we could – you know. But when I kissed you, you… I realized you don't feel that way."

"Like hell I don't," growled Shinichi. "If someone you'd been composing sonnets about in your head just kissed you all of a sudden, I think you'd probably be a bit shocked, don't you?"

Kaito's face was unreadable. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying –" Shinichi choked off. He realized his voice has risen to a half-shout. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I'm saying that _I love you_. Get it already."

At that, something in Kaito's eyes changed – relief? happiness? – and he seemed to smile, that familiar eclipse smile. "Oh. You… oh."

Shinichi couldn't help but add, "You should've returned my calls."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you weren't going to laugh at me or say I'm disgusting?" Kaito defended himself weakly, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"You really think I'd say that?" wondered Shinichi, miffed. "Do I give off that kind of aura?"

"No," answered Kaito. "I was just… I don't know." He let out a breathless kind of laugh. "I mean, I felt like I could understand your reaction if you were disgusted. But when I heard that you stayed with me just because I was being all stupidly insecure, I just thought, 'I really never will get over him.'" His eyes met Shinichi's, and Shinichi was startled by the frankness in them.

"And you'll never have to," Shinichi said, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaito's.

There was only one way to describe kissing Kaito: beautiful.

* * *

**I would give a long speech about how much I love all of you (y'know, for all your support for these past 50 fics), but I'm reeeeeally in a hurry so, uh, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review if you feel like it, k? :D**

**- Luna**


End file.
